youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangsta S**t
Gangsta S**t is the 7th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Wayne talking Uh-oh, uh-oh You know how we do it Weezy and Petey, baby Ya'know This here is 500 Degreez Holla at 'em dogg Pablo 'cause I know I ain't dreaming I swear to God it sound like Petey Pablo on that track with Lil Weezy Switching it up Fuck it put them things on the truck What's the name of y'all jeweler tell 'em freeze me up Hating me kinky licks talking so much Lemme give these sons of bitches a reason to keep it talking You want to You ain't built to squabble with us I come to your show with heat homes and run on your bus I drink your water up Cool off I'm leaving with something They leaving you something crop stolen An asshole heard it Hip on purpose Dre I did what you told me I been acting like I don't hear ya but that shit been working Keep me a burner Poison that I grab in the morning 'cause I know that that's what's gon hold me down on this earth A real nigga trill nigga pull out and get debated I keep waiting I hear your name in the papers HookWayne & Petey Pablo They call me young as Weezy I'm gon round up the whole uptown We gon burn this bitch down to the ground People understand that you're fucking with some motherfucking soldiers Crazy-ass Petey I'ma tell a nigga just like this If you want it boy you sure can get it You ain't heard It's Cash Money and that Carolina nigga [ Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsty.com/lil-wayne-gangsta-s-lyrics.html ] Wayne They call me gangsta gangsta Weezy, Weezy Lil Birdman junior Holla at ya nigga I fuck around and throw a bottle at you nigga I'ma big pimp I throw a model at you nigga Squad-ad squad up throw up the motto at you niggaz You can mind up I throw a hollow at you nigga And I'm so high No I'm too high But a little work on a few blocks And I put a few skirts on a few blocks If you dirt you feel the burst from my fuse box Oh lordy there nobody like me shortie I hold Cash Money myself it's me money Old cats wants to test come see shortie I got it all hot it in the pocket I'll pop it I riding in a 'Rarri where the top is in my pocket That's young Weezy baby Hook Wayne You see it's young Wayne Game is ashamed and they say he's a pain He is crazy deranged Put them blades on his thing Just like 80 to summer So, when the sun hit it look like Baby or something So, when I come through the ladies praise me or something Like, Weezy's the man If you be's where he be's then you leaves with a tan 'cause he's 500 Degreez I need a fan, whew Cool me off wipe me down Daddy is back in town With the back of my Caddy slanted down And the mack goes +black+ if you ask around Put some hash in that grass that you pass around Then I stash a pound by my ave with rounds I'm a gangsta until they put my casket down You can ask around And they tell you like me There ain't nobody like me It's Weezy baby Hook Wayne talking Aiiyo see this is right here is Young Weezy nigga Don't get it tangled and twisted I'm in the studio right now nigga With my boy My nigga Boo in this bitch My nigga hot boy album ya'know what I mean 500 Degreez They all riding with ya boy Fi-Fi They gotta feel me Birdman junior, number one stunna my partner You know the name, bitch